


Jump

by anxiousgeek



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-15
Updated: 2008-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut fic without the smut. Will make sense when you read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

She wanted him so badly it hurt sometimes.

She’d always considered herself to have a pretty average sex drive. Not too high, not too low, just normal…….

But then The Doctor was anything but normal and so was their relationship.

Whenever the Doctor was too close, whenever he brushed past her, held her hand all she really wanted to do was jump him.

She’d never wanted to jump anyone in her entire life. She wasn’t even sure she could jump someone, that was that confident but oh god she wanted to.

“You’re drooling.” She looked up and away from his chest. He was looking at her intently and grinning.

“I’m not drooling. At You? You wish?” She couldn’t stop her hand going to her mouth and checking to see if it was dry or not.

He smirked.

“Metaphorically drooling.” He said. “What’s wrong?"

“I’m staring at you and drooling and you think something’s wrong?”

“Yeah.” She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to his chest, trying to look right through the green jumper.

Then she realised that he’d moved to stand right in front her. She looked up at his face to find him grinning at her still.

He bent down and kissed her on the lips, a slow and gentle kiss that almost her whimpering.

She wasn’t sure she was strong to jump him but she wanted to try.

He pulled away, still grinning and went back to work on the main console.

“Better?”

“What?” He looked up at her.

“You looked like you needed a kiss, so I kissed you.”

“I know.” She touched her lips again.

She wanted to tell him that she didn’t need kissing, she needed fucking but she couldn’t bring herself to say it.

She was just blushing thinking about it.

“Now what?”

She looked at his face again. The grin had gone, replaced by amused confusion.

She got out of the chair and stood next to him, her body touching his.

“Rose?” She stopped his question by kissing him.

As she learnt the feel of his lips against hers, she slipped her hands under the leather jacket and pulled him close to her. He did the same so they were pressed up flush against each other.

She realised, with the feel of his body under her arms, that she couldn’t jump him but she could drag him to her room.

Or his.

His was closer by two feet at least.

She pulled her lips and her body away from his, resisted the urge to take him by the ear and grabbed the lapel of his jacket.

“Rose?”

“Yes Doctor?”

“What are you doing?”

Jumping you, fucking you. Want you, need you.

Going to have you.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“I don’t like to make assumptions.”

“With growing confidence she stopped, pushing hard against the wall of the corridor. She kissed him hard, grinding her hips into his, trying to create as much friction as possible because she really, really wanted him now.

“Understand me now?” She asked breathlessly, her body still pressed up against his.

“Oh yes.” He grinned and took her hand, pulling down the corridor to his room.


End file.
